Sweet Nothings
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: Latest update: 'Don't Touch Me', in which Sasuke's obsessed with Naruto's nipples and a lot of sex happens. [A series of SasuNaru one-shots.]
1. Nobody Knows

**Summary: **A series of SasuNaru one-shots, most of them taken from doujins I like. There might be times when I either modify parts or make up an original piece entirely. Rating will vary depending on each story.

_*** Let me know if I made a mistake in the credits and I will rectify it._

**Note: **Those of you who are reading _Don't Look Back _don't worry, I haven't abandoned the fic. :) This is just a little treat I'll indulge myself in from time to time.

**I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Dare mo Shiranai / Nobody Knows**

_Megumu Iketsuki &amp; Yuka Hashiba_

''Huh? What's he doing here?''

It's not like Naruto hadn't expected to see Sasuke in a training field. Both of them had no family and grand ambitions. They spent all their time in training fields and thus passed each other's way often enough. It's just that the blond hadn't expected to find his rival like that... unmoving, sitting against a tree, eyes closed and expression stoic.

''Is he meditating or something?'' Naruto whispered curiously to himself. He approached unmoving raven and crouched so he could take a proper look at the pale face. It lacked the usual frown and superior smug. It was completely relaxed and his breathing was deep and even. _Is he sleeping? _He thought. Impossible. Sasuke didn't sleep... or eat... or poop. He wasn't a normal human being. He was just a robot-like bastard. Naruto wished the girls could see that. What could they possibly hope to get from a jerk like that?

Alright, Naruto had to reason with himself. He wasn't that much of a jerk. Just a little bit of a jerk. After all, he treated him like an equal, a rival. The raven's insults were empty, not like the ones he was used to, and he had saved his life more than once._ I guess I'd even go as far as to say that he's tolerable... _Naruto thought, unaware of the warmth tickling and pinking his cheeks.

Naruto crawled a little closer. _The guy is actually sleeping... _He thought in wonder. He snickered to himself; this was the perfect opportunity for a good prank, just like in the academy days! _An opportunity like this won't come again!_ Naruto thought excitedly and put his hand in his pocket. _Aw, man! I don't have a marker! _He always had one with him back then. However, he had discarded that habit when he started missions with team 7. Naruto spared his sleeping teammate a glare. _So unfair... even when he's asleep I can't get him!_ He sighed heavily then looked back up at his friend-rival. He bit the inside of his cheek. Tall, a flawless handsome face –angles sharpening more and more in their teenage years– and dark hair. He felt like such a kid in comparison. Maybe that's why the girls liked the Uchiha so much.

_I kissed him before, didn't I?_

...

_The hell did that come from?! _Naruto clasped his hands over his mouth in horror, as if he had said that out loud. He face was blushing a dark shade of red. Why had he thought of that just now? He shook his head furiously, trying to evacuate any other weird thought. He stopped, face still flushed, and looked at Sasuke again. The guy hadn't even moved an inch. He was still perfectly immobile.

Suddenly, looking at Sasuke like this made Naruto feel nervous. He could feel his own heart starting to beat harder and faster. He wasn't sure what was going on. He felt as though he was drawn to Sasuke, but also afraid of him. Letting his body taking control over his reason, he let himself lean closer to his friend. He stopped himself again, only a few inches apart. His heart was beating faster again.

As he stared, Naruto didn't notice the hand that had moved from the ground, didn't noticed as it made its way to the back of his head, until that hand pushed him forward for two pairs of lips to meet.

For a second, Naruto's eyes widened and he stayed completely frozen in surprise. He didn't even know what was happening. It was only when he felt Sasuke's tongue probe his firmly closed lips that he actually realized he was being kissed. _By Sasuke! _Naruto felt himself become dizzy from the sheer confusion and panic. He felt Sasuke's other arm circle around his waist and push him closer against the raven's warm body. Naruto squeezed his eyes shot and –don't ask him why because he wouldn't know himself– let Sasuke explore his mouth at his leisure. The blond grabbed Sasuke's front of his shirt tightly. He couldn't even breathe.

Sasuke seemed to notice and let go of him.

''Breathe through your nose, dobe.'' Sasuke said evenly, crossing his arms. Naruto gasped and threw himself a few feet back away from the other.

''Y-You! All of a sudden!'' Naruto stuttered. He panted and screamed in anger in hopes to hide his nervousness. ''The hell! What are you... Doing that! To me!'' Sasuke, in turn, didn't even spare him a glance. He just snorted and rolled back an opened scroll beside him.

''You were slow at getting closer. I got impatient.'' He explained simply, still not looking at the blond.

''Wha-!'' Naruto still couldn't speak properly. Sasuke looked up from his scroll and smirked at the sight. He moved to sit more comfortably and his smirk widened.

''Come on.'' He teased. ''Don't pretend you didn't want it.'' Naruto's eyes widened. His blushing, if possible, increased. At Sasuke's snort, Naruto frowned, suddenly regaining his sense. Of course the bastard was just toying with him. _I'm so dumb! I thought for a second there that... what an idiot!_

''Of course I didn't, -ttebayo! You're the careless one, sleeping outside like this. Hmph!'' He crossed his arms and looked away in childish denial, blush still very much visible on his face.

''Sloppy ninja who didn't see that one coming.'' Sasuke retorted back instantly. He smirked, satisfied, when he saw Naruto's deeply embarrassed face. ''On top of that, you're so inexperienced you nearly suffocated yourself. Such a baby.'' Sasuke added, getting up on his feet.

Naruto looked to the ground in frustration, fists tightening. Suddenly, without any warning, the blond jumped over to the Uchiha and planted his lips on the other's. _Hey, I'm not suffocating! _Naruto thought happily as he breathed through his nose. Sasuke did not wait to trap the blond again in an embrace and smirked against Naurto's lips before licking them again. It was so easy to tease Naruto; the raven just knew exactly which buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted out of the boy.

Seeing as the short blond was actually willing this time, Sasuke indulged in the pleasure and pushed Naruto back against the tree. He let his hands travel up and down Naruto's torso, enjoying the cute little sounds the younger blond was making. The latter was gripping Sasuke's shirt and could only let Sasuke take the lead as he had no idea what to do. Not that Sasuke minded. That way, he could tease Naruto any way he wanted. The blond's mouth tasted sweet and the pink lips were soft under his tongue and teeth. At last, Sasuke left Naurto's mouth in favour of Naruto's soft, lean neck. He slipped a leg between Naruto's own, which earned him a delicious squeal.

''Feels good, right?'' Sasuke said in a low voice, the whisper tickling Naruto's ear. Naruto could only moan in response. The blond started getting more excited, and he was still wondering to himself why that was. All this, what did it mean? And why was he feeling like this, instead of feeling disgusted and angry like he should? But any coherent thought soon melted away as Sasuke continued to kiss and suck his neck. The raven's hands, too, were getting more adventurous.

''H-hey! What are you doing?!'' Naruto was once again brought back to reality when Sasuke unzipped his vest.

''Shut up.'' Sasuke muttered impatiently. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted _more_. He slipped his hands under Naruto's T-shirt and began exploring the newly exposed skin. The raven could feel warmth growing in his lower region at the contact of the soft, trembling skin. He kept kissing along Naruto's cheeks and neck, but not for long...

''Gya-haha!'' Naruto started shaking even more until he pushed Sasuke off entirely. He broke in laughter and put his hands protectively around his stomach. ''Tha-haha-that tickles!'' It was taking all Sasuke's willpower not to facepalm and also not to slap the clueless boy too. ''If it's a tickle war you want, you better prepare yourself, -ttebayo!'' He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who appeared particularly annoyed and dangerous with his bangs half covering his dark eyes. The latter could feel his nerves popping out.

''You gotta be kidding...'' Sasuke trailed off incredulously to himself. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, then met Naruto's eyes directly. ''You really don't know?'' He asked calmly, with yet some disbelief still lingering in his voice.

''Huh? Don't know what?''

''After you kiss someone, you take off their clothes.'' Sasuke deadpanned, as if speaking to a child... oh wait. ''And then, _for real_, what do you do?''

''I know that, of course!'' Naruto burst out, frowning. ''You... you uh...'' He paused and scratched his scarred cheek in thought.

''You really don't.'' Sasuke's whole demeanour crumbled. He couldn't believe it. He sighed, demoralized and feeling stupid for falling for such a clueless idiot. Naruto, for his part, looked down to the grass, conflicted between shame and just plain frustration.

''Is it something we learned in school?'' The blond asked in an unusually soft voice. Naruto's question brought Sasuke's intense gaze back instantly. He let his mouth fall open, baffled. Seeing his dark haired teammate's reaction, Naruto clarified.

''I often don't know the things that everyone else knows...'' Naruto said calmly. He refused to show pain or sadness. He was used to being seen as ignorant. So what if he hadn't had parents to teach him things? He would still become a great ninja, believe it! Sasuke's gaze softened. He should have known. He chastised himself for assuming and getting annoyed with Naruto over something like this.

''Just teach me then!'' Naruto exclaimed suddenly with renewed enthusiasm. Sasuke nearly startled from the sudden outburst and panicked when he saw Naruto starting to take off his clothes. ''Gotta take off my clothes first, right?'' He heard Naruto's muffled voice.

''Stop it, you idiot!'' Sasuke rushed over the smaller boy and pulled the lad's clothes back down.

''Why?'' Naruto asked, pouting and unnerved.

''I was wrong.'' Sasuke sighed softly, moving his hands to cup both Naruto's cheeks. Wide, clear blue eyes blinked back at him in confusion. ''It's better if you don't know yet. You're still...'' _Pure_. Sasuke finished in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

Naruto's features smoothed. He could feel himself starting to blush again; so much the warmth was teasing his cheeks. He wasn't sure what Sasuke meant to say, but his eyes were full of care and adoration. No one had ever looked at him that way. It felt new, but so good too. He really didn't want to seem ungrateful to Sasuke.

''But...'' Naruto started to protest weakly, looking away. He wanted Sasuke to teach him, so Sasuke wouldn't feel annoyed with him again next time they kissed. _Next time..._ Naruto thought bashfully to himself.

''It's okay if you don't know for now. It has nothing to do with becoming Hokage.'' Sasuke said with a modest but reassuring smile.

''Really?'' Naruto asked, eyes shining happily. He felt more than a little relieved and his smile had come back in full force. Sasuke couldn't help but respond with a bigger smile of his own.

''Hehe!'' Naruto laughed and jumped to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck for a spontaneous embrace. Sasuke was taken aback at first, but quickly returned the gesture. As Sasuke held him tightly against his chest, Naruto chuckled some more.

''You can teach me next time, alright?'' Naruto looked up from where his face had been buried and smiled brightly at his friend. ''Maybe while eating ramen at Ichiraku's?'' He suggested good-naturally, hoping to kill two birds with one stone and get treated for ramen.

Sasuke, with an incredible restrain only known to the Uchiha's, managed not to facepalm for the second time. Rather, he opted for a more constructive response and simply gave Naruto a chaste kiss on he lips.

''No.''


	2. Blue Sharingan

**This is not** from a doujinshi, but just a random **Mpreg** story I came up with. I've never written Mpreg, and I thought this little one-shot series would be a good place to experiment. It's not detailed; doesn't even offer an explanation for Naruto's pregnancy haha. I just wanted to try it out and fluff it out!

**Warning:** male pregnancy, shameless fluff

Enjoy!

* * *

**Blue Sharingan**

_Original Story_

''Well here it is... a copy of the ultrasound,'' Tsunade said, still not believing it even though she had performed it herself.

Naruto sat in Tsunade's private examination room and took the picture with trembling hands. He was torn by a torrent of different emotions. Fear: this was completely unheard of and he had no idea how he would go through this. Happiness: he had always wanted a family, but he had accepted the fact he would never have one long ago, when he first realized he was in love with Sasuke. This was a god-given gift to have his very own family. Anxiety: Sasuke... Sasuke _didn't_ want children.

He clearly remembered that serious talk with Sasuke when they decided they wanted to bring their relationship to the next level. They were now engaged and very serious about spending the rest of their lives together. Naruto had reminded Sasuke's old dream about rebuilding his clan, but Sasuke had quickly brushed it off, saying the Uchiha line and its Sharingan was cursed, and that he wanted it to disappear.

Well, looks like it wasn't going to disappear after all.

Naruto swallowed thickly.

''Granny... what if he doesn't accept my pregnancy?'' Naruto asked almost in a whisper, eyes beginning to water. Tsunade pursed her lips together in worry; she hated seeing Naruto like this. She put a comforting hand on his knee and squeezed it gently.

''Sasuke loves you so much Naruto. I know in my heart that he will always be there for you, and I'm sure you know it too,'' she added a smile for his sake, but knew how delicate all of this was. For his health, his career, for his relationship...

Naruto nodded shakily and put the picture back into the file. He rose from his seat.

''He'll be back from his mission at any moment now. I better go so I can tell him as soon as possible.''

''Are you sure? You could stay here to calm down a little.'' Naruto shook his head. ''Do you want me to come with you, then?'' Tsunade suggested.

''Thanks, granny,'' Naruto smiled a little, drying his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He had been strangely emotional these past few weeks. At least now he knew the reason why. ''but I'd rather be alone with him.''

OoOoO

''I'm home!'' Sasuke called out when he entered the house he and Naruto had bought recently. As per usual, Sasuke took off his combat vest and put it in the entrance closet and took off his forehead protector.

''Welcome back,'' Naruto said from the living room.

Sasuke blinked curiously at Naruto's strangely subdued voice. It sound very unlike him. He walked casually to the living room to find Naruto sitting meekly on the couch, looking down at his lap and fondling nervously with his fingers. Sasuke frowned worriedly and sat down beside his intended.

''Hey,'' Sasuke said before taking Naruto's chin between his fingers and giving him a tender kiss. ''What's wrong?'' Naurto looked back at him with anxious blue eyes then looked back down towards the low table. That's when Sasuke noticed the thin file on it.

''I went to see Tsunade earlier,'' Naruto started, taking the file into his hands. Sasuke recalled Naruto telling him he would do so, seeing as he had been feeling sick lately. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. Was Naruto's sickness a lot worse than they had suspected?

''What did she say?'' Sasuke asked, voice laced with obvious worry. He did not like where this was going. It must be very serious for Naruto to act like this. He felt his throat tighten anxiously and his heartbeat speeding up.

''Before I tell you,'' Naruto started, taking Sasuke's hand in his own cold, trembling one. Sasuke covered Naruto's hand with his other one, instinctively trying to warm it up. ''you must believe what I'm about to tell you. I can't ask you to accept it... but I want you to know that I would never lie about something like this... okay?''

Sasuke's heartbeat went off the roof. He couldn't trust his voice, so he nodded slowly.

Naruto opened the file with his free hand and showed the picture to Sasuke, along with blood test results and other formal papers.

''I'm pregnant, Sasuke,'' Naruto said softly, looking straight into his fiancé's dark eyes.

Sasuke stared at the blond, unblinking, for the longest time, completely dumbfounded. He believed his lover; after all they had been through, he would believe any strange thing that came their way and would never doubt Naruto's honesty. There was hardly anything impossible in the ninja world. However, he definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

He finally looked down at the ultrasound picture. He looked at it over and over again, until there was just no denying it. This child, _their _child, was growing within Naruto. He looked back at Naruto and, suddenly, without any warning, the powerful urge to kiss his lover seized Sasuke. It was a desire so strong that Sasuke himself was startled by it, but he did not try to fight it. He slid his hands around Narto's narrow waist and pulled him close into a passionate kiss.

Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion into his mouth, but quickly melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and all traces of his insecurities disappeared with it. After many more, long and passionate kisses, the two separated to catch their breath.

''You'll never cease to surprise me, dobe,'' Sasuke chuckled. Naruto gave him a wide, genuine smile in return.

''I'm so happy,'' Naurto said as he threw his arms around Sasuke once more to hug him tightly. ''I was so scared you'd reject me... and I know how you feel about having children,'' he added, looking back up at Sasuke. The jounin stroke the blond's soft cheek tenderly.

''I thought I didn't want children, but... apparently I do.'' He couldn't help it; knowing now that his lover would give birth to their child... the image of Naruto holding a baby was all that it took for Sasuke to have a complete change of heart. ''I was telling the truth when I told you I didn't want the Uchiha line to continue, but having a family with you is like a dream come true. Hopefully, he or she will take after you.'' Naruto sighed, shaking his head slightly.

''Sasuke, this is our child we're talking about. We'll raise our child with love and teach him our values. Sharingan or not, everything will turn out just fine, believe it!'' Sasuke smiled fondly at his blond. Still, Sasuke thought seriously to himself, he'd rather not transmit the Sharingan.

OoOoO

Both knew Naruto's pregnancy would change their lives forever, but the changes were all much more positive than they had expected. Naruto deeply dreaded the day he would start to show, to the point where he could no longer keep it a secret from the rest of the village. His friends and close relations knew almost from the very beginning, and Naruto couldn't be more grateful for their support and love. However, he honestly had not expected the same from the villages.

Naruto, still only nineteen, was already next in line to become Hokage. After his incredible feats of heroism when defeating pain, and later Madara with Sasuke's help, he had gained the village's undying admiration. He had feared that it would be gone with the news of his unnatural condition. However, it was not the case. If anything, they treated him with even more delicacy and care. He was truly, deeply touched.

Tsunade had planned on retiring as soon as Naruto turned twenty. She had never exactly chosen to be Hokage, she had just answered Naruto's wishes and was keeping the seat warm until he was ready to succeed her. Well, with a baby on the way, Tsunade told Naruto she would wait two years more, so that Naruto could have a stress-free pregnancy and spend the first year alone with his baby. Even though Naruto had wanted to be Hokage for the longest time, he found that he did not mind this little delay at all. He had his entire life to be Hokage, but children come only once and grow very quickly.

Sasuke often talked to Naruto about how he envisioned their family life together; Naruto thought it was adorable. But most of all, Sasuke also often told him how much he hoped their child would look like him.

Tonight was one of those nights, as they both laid together in bed, with Sasuke's arm holding Naruto's body close to his.

''A girl would be nice,'' Sasuke mused idly, ''A girl who looks like you would be beautiful... But all the boys would chase after her... hm, not good.'' Sasuke stroke his chin pensively. ''Boys are a handful though, especially if our son ends up with your personality. Well, as long as our child has your gorgeous eyes, I don't mind.'' Sasuke turned to steal a kiss from his blond, but when he saw his expression, he stopped himself. ''What's wrong?''

''It's just...'' Naruto looked away, unsure how to express himself properly. ''I hope you won't be disappointed.'' Sasuke blinked, then it dawned on him.

''Naruto, of course I won't,'' he said, smiled gently down at him. ''I'm sorry I've been putting pressure on you. I'd like our child to look like you, I can't deny that, but that won't change my feelings for you and for our child.''

''You're right,'' Naruto said, smiling apologetically. ''Sorry for doubting you.''

Sasuke nestled himself between Naruto's soft warm thighs and kissed him deeply.

OoOoO

Because of his status as Jinchuuriki, Naruto's pregnancy turned out to be as long as his mother's. And so, ten months filled with mood swings, sickness, weird cravings and back pains later, the time finally came. They had wanted to keep the gender of the baby a surprised until the birth.

And now here they laid in one of Konoha Hospital's private room, Sasuke sitting beside their lover who was holding their precious son. Pale skin, jet-black hair, scarred cheeks and, much to Sasuke's pride, beautiful blue eyes.

The room was filled with presents: flowers, baloons, well-wishing cards, baby supplies and toys of tall kinds. Fall colours were at their brightest outside. It was a strange but also amusing coincidence that their son was born on Naruto's birthday; October 10th.

Both new parents simply sat tightly together, looking down at their sleeping baby silently, grateful for the gift they had been given.

They heard three soft knocks on the door, then Sakura entered the room. She smiled brightly at them before gushing over the cute baby.

''You make a beautiful family,'' she told her teammates and best friends. ''You look so happy.''

''We are,'' Sasuke replied, smiling back at her.

''I'm sorry to disturb your moment, but I'm afraid I'm here for boring paperwork. Have you finally settled on his clan name?''

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. They had had many arguments over it, and even when the baby was born, they had never come to a final decision. Yesterday, Sasuke had finally won the battle.

Naruto sighed in defeat. He wanted their child to bear both their names, but Sasuke would have none of it. He kept telling his fiancé that the Uchiha name was soiled and that he wanted their son to have a life free of his family's history as much as possible. Sasuke had even told Naruto he wanted to take on his name once they were married. It pained Naruto's heart to see his lover so ashamed of himself and of his heritage. He loved all of Sasuke, but he also wanted to respect his husband's feelings and wishes.

''Yes,'' the raven said. ''We're calling him Uzumaki Menma.''

OoOoO

''Come on, Menma-chan! You can do it!'' Naruto rooted loudly for his son as the thirteen year old fought in the chuunin exam's finals. He was dressed in elegant Hokage robes and his husband, dressed in formal jounin gears, was standing beside him as his appointed bodyguard. He was looking silently at the fight with a very serious expression. Their two other sons were sitting with Kakashi somewhere in the stands, and sitting beside Naruto, was his good friend, and also Suna's Kazekage, Gaara.

''It looks like your son is having a hard time holding against my nephew,'' Gaara smirked. Naruto turned to him and pouted. ''Your son is obviously very talented, but my nephew has both my sister's determination and incredible affinities with wind, and Shikamaru-san's genius mind.''

''Hmph! Whatever, my Menma-chan will win for sure, right Sasuke?'' Sasuke nodded, expression still very sober and eyes fixed onto the battle. Both the Hokage and Kazekage looked back to the arena.

All three pairs of eyes looked attentively as Menma was propelled several metres away with a strong gust of wind. The black-haired boy was panting heavily, standing shakily between his hands and knees. The fight had reached an impressive level with the two genins being prodigies in their own rights. Everyone was impressed with the level of skills they had shown and how long they had been keeping up with the fight. Seeing Menma like this, however, the Uzumaki parents feared their son would soon have to give up.

But that wasn't the case.

Menma, after taking several deep breaths, suddenly sprinted towards Shikadai at a blinding speed.

''Wow! Menma's really giving his all!'' Naruto blinked, genuinely impressed by his son's sudden momentum. He had never showed such speed before. He also seemed to be reading Shikadai's moves much more accurately. ''Wait...''

''He's much faster than usual,'' Sasuke turned to his Hokage, suspicion lacing his every word. He cursed their loge being so high and far from the arena. Naruto was looking at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

''Do you think...?''

''And the winnder is... Uzumaki Menma!'' Sasuke and Naruto's heads snapped back towards the arena in surprised. It was all over so soon, they hadn't even seen Shikadai giving up the fight. Kiba, the arbiter for the finals, had just proclaimed Menma the winner.

''Did you see that, ma?'' Menma exclaimed cheerfully towards the Hokage, waving his arms triumphantly. Naruto grinned widely, then jumped down in the middle of the arena to engulf his precious son into a tight hug, which the boy return with equal force.

''So proud of you Men- Menma! Your eyes!'' Naruto gasped when he saw the all too familiar tomoe swirling into his orbs. Sasuke soon joined them and knelt beside his spouse to look at heir child. His eyes widened at what he saw.

''The Sharingan... you've inherited it,'' the raven whispered in disbelief. It was a different kind of Sharingan though; gone was the blood-red colour. For some reason, it brought Sasuke an incredible sense of relief that his husband's pure shade of blue was still very present in their son's eyes despite the Sharingan being activated.

''Huh?! For real?! That's awesome!'' Menma grinned widely.

OoOoO

''So does that mean that Yusuke-nii and I might have dad's Sharingan too?'' Haru, Naruto and Sasuke's youngest son, asked during dinner later that night. Their three sons were eerily similar. Their looks were all Sasuke's with the sole exception of their eyes.

''There's a good chance, yes,'' Naruto smiled at his sons and took another spoonful of curry. It was Menma's favourite dish, and Naruto had made it to celebrate his eldest's victory. He had also brought a chuunin vest to give him later on that evening.

''So cool!'' Yusuke cheered with his mouth full.

''I'll start teaching you about the Sharingan tomorrow,'' Sasuke told Menma seriously. ''You mustn't use it recklessly.''

''Bring it on, dad,'' Menma challenged him, grinning widely.

The family ate the rest of their dinner with small talk. Once they were all finished, Naruto cleared his throat and called for his family's attention.

''I... I have an announcement to make,'' Naruto smiled bashfully, blushing under his boys' attentive stares. ''I wanted to wait until after the chuunin exam so Menma could concentrate on his fighting, and well, now that it's over...''

''Is something wrong, love?'' Sasuke asked worriedly, taking his spouse's hand into his own. Naruto shook his head and his smile widened.

''I'm pregnant,'' Naruto announced at last. His three sons gasped loudly, exclaiming 'no way's and 'for real?'s until their disbelief turn into excited cheers.

Sasuke blinked once... twice.

''You're kidding...'' Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto laughed at his husband's reaction. He had to admit three boys were a handful, and while Sasuke loved them with all his heart, he wondered if he would be able to handle another kid.

''Nope!'' Naruto grinned.

''But I thought Tsunade said you couldn't have another after you had Haru.'' There had been some complications during Haru's birth that required an emergency surgery on Naruto. Tsunade at told them that Naruto would unlikely be able to conceive another child.

''It seems this one's a little miracle,'' Naruto said, squeezing his lover's hand slightly. Sasuke's dumbfounded expression melted into a genuine, happy smile. He gave his lover a quick kiss, much to their sons' horror.

''I hope I get a little sister this time,'' Menma said, crossing his arms over his chest. ''I want a cute little sister with ma's hair!'' All three boys looked at Naruto with hopeful and sparkling eyes.

''Yeah, ma's so beautiful...'' Yusuke said dreamily. The other two nodded vigorously in agreement. Naruto blushed then chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

''They truly are my sons,'' Sasuke stated proudly. He sounded almost arrogant.

OoOoO

Ten months later, their sons' wish came true and Naruto gave birth to a beautiful blond girl. They named her Mikoto, in memory of Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke and Naruto truly felt their little family was now complete.

They couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Note: **I know the sharingan normally first manifest itself in much _different_ circumstances, but hey... fanfictions! I'll also dump it on the fact that it isn't a 'normal' or 'pure' type of sharingan.


	3. Don't Touch Me!

***** Important Note: **This is loosely inspired from Chappa's doujinshi ''Don't Touch Me!''. I took many liberties, especially since I've never found a translated version of the doujin. Enjoy the porn... cause that's pretty much all it is.

* * *

**Don't Touch Me!**

_by Chappa_

''I really don't get it,'' Suigetsu lamented jealously, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Both Konoha jounins were having lunch break together at one of Konoha's popular restaurants downtown. ''How can a guy as popular as you go out with Naruto?''

Sasuke glared viciously at his teammate, daring the man to expend further on what that was supposed to mean. Suigetsu put up his hands quickly in defence mode. _Oops, _Suigetsu thought nervously,_ bad wording._

''I mean, not that he isn't cute or anything. He's hella cute!'' he added, but that didn't seem to help seeing as Sasuke's angry eyes suddenly turned suspicious and possessive. Man that guy was touchy. ''It's just... don't you like tities?'' Sasuke and Naruto had started dating several months ago and Naruto had just agreed to move in with him. Sasuke had told Suigetsu so just a little earlier, which had triggered this conversation.

Sasuke relaxed and draped his arm casually over his backseat. He smirked.

''Of course I like them,'' Sasuke stated calmly. Suigetsu blinked in confusion.

''You could get any girl you want! Like that Hyuuga girl,'' Suigetsu started blushing perversely. ''That one's got a great rack!'' He couldn't help himself imagine himself feeling the gorgeous breasts up, hands moving on their own at the thought. Sasuke raised and unimpressed brow.

''You're as superficial as I thought,'' the raven stated, taking a sip from his coffee mug. ''It's not the size that matters.'' Suigetsu snorted at that.

''Size is everything, man,'' the other contested, planting his fork into his meal. Sasuke shook his head in disagreement.

''Believe me. It's not the size; it's the reaction you get when you touch them,'' Sasuke said, a smug smile spreading on his lips. He thought of Naruto's face and moans in the shower that morning. Hell yeah.

OoOoO

''I'm back,'' Sasuke called out as he entered Naruto's apartment. Today had been one of Naruto's days off. The Uchiha had made Naruto promise to take that opportunity pack his stuff. Sasuke smiled lightly when he he saw the boxes scattered about the place. He felt some excitement pool in his stomach at the thought of finally being able to wake up every morning with his beautiful blond in his arms.

''Welcome back!'' a cheery voice replied. Sasuke followed the sound until he reached his lover's bedroom where the latter was sprawled casually on his stomach, reading a magazine. The tall jounin gave his lover a soft smile then looked around the room. The smile turned into an annoyed frown when he saw all the empty ramen cups and sodas on the low table. A vein popped at the thought of having to deal with that at his own place. Well, he thought, it couldn't all be perks, living with that dumb (and lovely) blond.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and the two took out some plastic bags and other supplies to spend the next two hours cleaning the tiny apartment. It was left spotless and all the boxes were finalized and properly organized. There weren't actually that many of them; mostly Naruto's clothes, mangas and other memorabilia. Barely any of Naruto's furniture would be kept, seeing as Sasuke had better, newer ones at his own place.

Once all was done, the two sat at the low table and Naruto made them each a cup of tea. They engaged in small talk; Naruto asking about Sasuke's mission and Sasuke asking him if he had finished all of the paperwork for his moving into his -their home. At some point, Naruto's eyes widened slightly as if he had forgotten something, then crawled over to Sasuke to give him a small peck on the cheek.

''Thanks for helping me out,'' he said with his sweet and kind smile; the one that always made Sasuke feel warm inside.

Naruto blinked at the dark intense gaze Sasuke was giving him, then blushed when he realized what it meant. He had seen it often enough to know what came with it. The dark haired man raised his hand and buried his fingers in soft blond strands, bringing their mouths together for a slow, but passionate kiss. Naruto moaned softly, and that did it for Sasuke. He gently pushed Naruto onto the floor, one hand lifting up the small blond's shirt and the other unbuttoning his pants. The tan blond had a wild blush on his cheeks, and Sasuke dived in to cover Naruto's neck with kisses and bite marks.

Naruto pouted slightly to himself; it was always like this with Sasuke. The slightest show of affection on Naruto's part would trigger Sasuke's urges and he'd proceed to jump him right away. His childish thoughts were cut off by his own moan; god, Sasuke was so good at this. Warm hands were everywhere on his chest and his lips were back onto his soft pink ones; licking and nibbling.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto breathed out, dazed and high on pleasure already. Sasuke looked down at him, taking a moment to admire his gorgeous lover. Sometimes he still could not believe the blond was finally his.

He had loved Naruto since their genin years, and about three years ago, Sasuke had finally gathered up the courage to confess. He had been kindly rejected; Naruto only saw him as a friend. Uchihas were not well-known for giving up however, and Sasuke spent that time up until now working hard to change Naruto's perspective. Patience and perseverance had paid off.

''I love you,'' Sasuke said in a deep voice, looking straight into pale blue eyes. Naruto looked away in embarrassment; Sasuke's burning gaze was just too much for him . He blushed deeply and whispered back.

''Me too.'' Sasuke stripped him of his clothes completely and went on with his ministrations. Naruto writhed and gasped under his partner's hands and tongue. The raven had settled between soft thighs and thrust his clothed erection against Naruto's nude one. Naruto mewled and trembled from the friction, silently begging for more.

''Naruto,'' Sasuke growled possessively before kissing him again, tongue getting wilder and wilder in every corner of Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt hot and sweaty already; his moist skin glowing from the stimulation and making him all the more appetizing to his lover. The raven saw Naruto was already leaking out some precome; the taller man flipped his partner over and took out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Sasuke always made sure he had the essentials on hands.

In the heat of his excitement, Sasuke poured a perhaps too-generous amount on his fingers, but he didn't care. He inserted two fingers in his partner's hole, which was still a little stretched from the shower this morning. The fingers went in easily and Naruto let out a particularly lewd moan, which sent shivers straight to Sasuke's cock. Panting heavily from unashamed desire, Sasuke hurried and thrust his fingers in and out in a rough rhythm.

''Ah... ah... ah... hm, Sasuke... slow down, please,'' Naruto begged, his cock weeping from the over-stimulation. A third finger went in and the blond cried out, arms shaking beneath him.

Sasuke did not reply as he was too entranced with the sight of his fingers sucked into Naruto's hole, lube pouring out with each stroke and trailing down soft honey-coloured thighs. He swallowed thickly, trying his hardest to keep stretching his lover properly before entering him. Naruto's soft, breathy moans did nothing to steel his resolve.

''Fuck,'' Sasuke cursed between his teeth, ''so perfect.'' He gave Naruto several more rough thrusts of his fingers, scissoring and stretching as much as he could before finally taking his fingers out.

The dark haired shinobi rushed to undo his pants and push them and his briefs down slightly to free his throbbing cock. It was large and rock hard from aching wait. He poured another generous amount of lube and spread it hurriedly over his member before aligning it with his partner's ass. He used one of his hands to hold onto the blond's shaking hips and the other to spread the butt cheeks apart for smoother penetration. He gently pushed in, biting on his lip to keep his groans in. Naruto, however, did not bother to muffle them. Not that Sasuke minded though; he _loved _just how vocal Naruto could get when doing this.

''Hmm... ahhh...'' Naruto panted and moaned restlessly, arching his back, encouraging his lover to go in deeper. Sasuke certainly didn't need to be told twice. With one swift thrust, he went fully in until he felt Naruto's lube-covered ass against his balls. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips with both hands and started an unforgiving pace, pouring all of his strength into the muscles of his arms to slam into the tight hot hole. Naruto cried out loudly with each thrust; Sasuke did not need to look for his blond's sweet spot for very long. Sweat trailed down Sasuke's face, hair sticking to his forehead from the effort. He could no longer repress his growls and grunts; his cock felt amazing, trapped tightly inside his lover's wet hole. The amount of lube he had put in also provided an insanely sexy and lewd sound to their fucking, liquid pouring out of Naruto's hole freely. Each slap of skin sounded wet and hard.

Naruto's arms gave under him, face now against the floor, and he spread his legs further apart to let Sasuke take complete advantage of him. His whole body shook from intense pleasure and he let out a loud, breathy gasp each time Sasuke hit dead on his prostate with his huge throbbing cock. His own weeping one was bouncing back and forth from the hard slamming into his ass. He was still a little sensitive from this morning, making the sensations almost too much for the blond. He could feel his eyes watering, lips trembling and letting sob-like mewls out freely without his consent.

Sasuke could see part of Naruto's expression from where he knelt, and he wanted to see more of it. Very, very reluctantly, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's hole -letting out a frustrated growl as he did- to reposition themselves. He gently rolled Naruto onto his back, who shyly tried to hide his embarrassment with his arm. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pinned it to the floor and pushed Naruto's leg away with his other hand before entering his blond again with one powerful smack. Naruto cried out and arched his back in ecstasy, letting a few tears fall along his cheeks and exposing his chest enticingly in the process as well.

Sasuke's piercing eyes fell on his blond's pinked and perked nipples. His conversation with Suigetsu earlier that day flashed through his mind and an idea came with it. He decided to explore the smaller jounin's nipples; more than he usually did. He dived in and licked and bit harder than usual, which brought out exquisite sounds from Naruto's trembling mouth.

''N-no... Sas-suke... it's embarrassing,'' the blond protested, dazzling blue eyes tearing up again. Sasuke's touches didn't exactly hurt, but they were right on that line between pain and pleasure which made Naruto completely fall apart.

''AH!'' Naruto cried out suddenly with one more of Sasuke's hard sucking while the other hand pinched his other now-bruised nipple. The Uchiha watched, fascinated, as his lover arched his back and let out a long breathy moan, cheeks a furious shade of red. He felt blood engulf his cock even more; seeing Naruto like this had apparently aroused him even more than he already was. Sasuke decided to forego sucking as it didn't provide the best view and instead pinched both nipple with his fingers teasingly as he continued to fuck hard into Naruto's ass.

''Ah.. uhn...'' Naruto writhed shamelessly and put his hand on one of Sasuke's, trying to stop the man from playing with his chest the way he did. ''W-what's with you, today... ah...'' Naruto moved his head from one side to the other, confused with pleasure. ''I-I'm not a girl, y-you know! ... Ah...'' Sasuke didn't trust his voice, so instead of replying, he simply continued to play with him and rocked faster in and out of Naruto's hole. Naruto's vision blurred from the sheer pleasure he felt. He could feel his cock weeping some more precome, signalling he would soon reach his climax.

''S-Sasuke!'' Naruto moaned his name when he felt Sasuke's huge cock hit his prostate particularly hard again, which sent him over the edge. He shot his load of come in fast spurts all over his stomach, his whole body shaking from the pure extacy he felt.

''Shit!'' Sasuke cursed when he felt Naruto's walls tighten deliciously around his cock. He could feel himself coming soon as well, but he wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as he could. He lashed his mouth against Naruto's, licking every corner of it. His hands stayed firmly on Naruto's chest, now squeezing the breasts whole as if they were a woman's. He squeezed and massaged roughly, feeling the hard bruised nipples against the palm of his hands and his fingers. Naruto trembled and kept sobbing, while Sasuke's thrusts lost all sense of control and rhythm. He slammed in and out desperately with blinding speed and force, seeking for as much sensations as he could before finally releasing deep inside Naruto. The blond had his arms around his lover's body, fisting the fabric of Sasuke's shirt as if clinging for his life. He moaned the Uchiha's name again as he felt his lover's warm seed invade him.

Sasuke kept kissing and rocking his hips shakily through his orgasm, pushing his come possessively deep inside Naruto.

At last, the raven part from the blond's mouth to admire his work. Naruto was a sweaty, blushing and panting mess. His cock was still hard and buried deep inside; and he didn't plan on leaving the tight heat anytime soon. He continued to play lazily with Naruto's nipples, which were red and hard from the abuse.

''Stop it already...'' Naruto protested weakly, trembling hands trying to push away Sasuke's own in vain. There was absolutely no strength left in him. The sight gave a jolt to Sasuke's cock. He smirked.

''Fuck, you're so hot...'' He breath against Naruto's ear before licking behind it.

Time for round two.

OoOoO

The next day, Naruto walked from the missions' office towards his new home, frowning and blushing furiously to himself. Sasuke had a particularly pervy strake last night, especially with his nipples, and they still hurt from being touched so. Even the feeling of the fabric of his jounin uniform against them made him hiss. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, trying to minimize the friction and wondered what was so great about them anyway...

A thought suddenly flashed through his mind; his eyes widened in realization. Perhaps it was the opposite; perhaps they weren't so great and Sasuke was actually missing women's curves. Naruto suddenly -right in the middle of the street- transformed into his Sexy jutsu, causing a few nosebleeds around him. He looked down at his huge breasts and grabbed them, trying to imagine what Sasuke might be thinking when he touched his last night. He frowned to himself; images from last night -Sasuke licking and grabbing his chest- invading his thoughts. _Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to move in after all... I knew it was too early..._

''Naruto, what the hell are you doing?'' Naruto cried out disgracefully in surprise and turned to see Sasuke, looking very unimpressed. Naruto instantly transformed back, blushing in embarrassment.

''Sasuke... what are you doing here? I thought your mission would last longer,'' Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

''I finished early. That doesn't answer my question though. Were you really using that retarded technique of yours to feel yourself up?'' Sasuke snorted at the very thought. ''Dobe.'' Naruto flushed some more and glared at his partner.

''S-shut up! I wasn't doing anything perverted like that! I was just-'' he interrupted himself, trying to think of something that actually seemed logical... other than telling Sasuke about his insecurities, of course. ''Uh... trying something... out of pure, innocent curiosity...'' He nodded approvingly to himself. That sounded right.

''Pff... idiot,'' Sasuke smirked.

''Hey!''

''Come one, dobe,'' Sasuke said, putting his hands casually into his pockets and continued to walk past Naruto. ''Let's move your boxes.'' Naruto pouted, but sprinted to join Sasuke.

The two went over to Naruto's apartment for the last time. Naruto found that he felt no regret when he left the key to his owner after they had moved his belonging into his new home.

When Naruto came back from his errand, Sasuke was already in the shower. He sat down on Sasuke's -now his as well, he supposed- couch and reviewed some scrolls that had been given to them concerning his mission tomorrow. Some time later, Sasuke came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and another with which he was drying his hair.

''You should have joined me,'' Sasuke said with a small smirk, causing the blond to blush. The view of Sasuke's powerful torso did nothing to help. He had seen it plenty of time, but it still had the very same effect on him.

''I'm hungry...'' Naruto mumbled, awkwardly getting up and walking towards the kitchen. He knew Sasuke had already gotten him a few cups of ramen. He looked through the usual drawer and found them easily. ''What some? It's been a while since we ate any. We could eat out and have a proper dinner later tonight, what do you think?''

Naruto let out a soft gasp when he felt strong arms around his waist and shoulders and Sasuke's solid chest against his back. Sasuke's taller figure was hovering him nicely and the man's warm voice was grazing his cheek.

''Naruto...'' Sasuke whispered seductively. The blond shivered at the sound of his name. ''I have a better idea of how we could spend our time before dinner...'' As he spoke those words, Sasuke gently put his hands on Naruto's narrow waist to turn the blond around so they would face each other. He brought his face closer to his partner's, lips almost touching. ''What do you think?''

Naruto blushed -Sasuke loved how shy the blond could get even after doing it so many times- and looked away for a moment. Sasuke's intense, lust-filled eyes always made him feel so nervous. However, it was also a look he could never resist. It was enough to make the younger jounin's knees weaken. Sasuke took it as an invitation and kissed the blond deeply.

Before long, both were on their bed, with Sasuke hovering over Naruto's smaller frame. Sasuke wasted no time in lifting up his shirt and start to caress his lover's chest. Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He could feel a repeat of yesterday coming and the thought somehow made him feel uncomfortable.

''W-wait...'' Naruto said softly, taking Sasuke's hands off his chest gently. He grabbed the hem of his jounin pants and flipped onto his front, pulling them down at the same time. Sasuke blinked, a little surprised but also a little intrigued. Naruto blushed some more and exposed his ass completely, offering himself to Sasuke. ''Let's do it like this... okay?'' Naruto said uncertainly, turning his head slightly to look at his lover.

''What's the meaning of this?'' Sasuke asked, now just plain confused.

''I know I'm not a woman...'' Naruto said, looking away shyly. ''But you always say I have a nice ass so I-'' Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke unceremoniously flipping him over again onto his back. The tall, dark haired man was frowning in annoyance. Rather than giving an explanation to Naruto, Sasuke preferred to_ show_ him how he felt. Taking the blond off guard, he lifted Naruto's shirt again and started sucking onto one of Naruto's still-red nipple while his left hand played with the other breast.

''Stop!'' Naruto panicked and pushed Sasuke off him.

Naruto realized his mistake when he saw the shocked look on Sasuke's face. There was a short, but very uncomfortable silence between them. Sasuke broke it first with a sigh as he climbed off the bed.

''Sorry,'' he said, expression back to a more neutral one. ''I didn't realize you didn't like being touched there. I won't do it again.''

''I didn't mean...'' Naruto trailed off. He still felt embarrassed about his insecurities and didn't know how to explain it. ''I just thought you preferred bigger... you know...'' He looked away, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Sasuke looked at him quietly for a moment._ Ah... I see now. _Sasuke chuckled to himself, then walked back closer to the blond to pinch his cheek playfully.

''Ow!'' The blond pouted, glaring childishly at the taller man. ''What the hell...'' He muttered, rubbing his abused cheek.

''Did you think I was touching you like this imagining a woman? Don't be stupid, dobe. You're perfect the way you are and I'd never want anyone else, man or woman,'' the Uchiha said, walking back towards the bathroom where he had left his change of clothes.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto felt a happy, warm feeling pool in his stomach at Sasuke's confession.

''I'm hungry too, now,'' the other man said over his shoulders, entering the bathroom. ''I'll change then we'll eat out.''

OoOoO

''Well, if it isn't little Naruto.'' A vain on the blond's forehead popped in annoyance. He turned around to glare fiercely at Suigetsu. During their late diner last night, Sasuke had told him about his conversation with his sharp-teethed friend.

''Fuck off,'' Naruto scuffed childishly. He was about to turn around and leave, but Suigetsu caught up to him and smirk right at him.

''What got your panties into a knot?'' The blond bit the inside of his cheek, trying to control the rising anger and mortification. Unable to help himself, he latched out his feelings at the taller man.

''It's because of your stupid perverted ideas that I can't feel my nipples anymore!'' That came out way louder than intended, which caused a few blushes to appear on passerbys' faces. Suigetsu gapped at him, taken aback for a moment, then smirked evilly.

''So that's why Sasuke looked so fucking pleased yesterday.'' He let out obnoxious laughter, then looked down at the blushing, mortified blond.

Suigetsu's breath got caught in his throat suddenly. He had never denied that Naruto had a particularly pretty face. The blond also had that natural graceful built and unassuming charm that didn't leave anyone indifferent. Anyone could see why the Uchiha was so obsessed with the blond... But just now, an image had flashed through his mind of how the blushing face would turn bashful if he squeezed the tender flesh of his chest just right...

''What the fuck...'' Suigetsu muttered to himself, feeling some warmth pooling at his guts. He smirked. ''Perhaps I should try you out to see what Sasuke's big fuss is ab-''

A powerful punch to the face interrupted him. Naruto blinked and turned to the attacker.

''My hand slipped,'' Sasuke deadpanned, looking down at the writhing bloody mess on the ground. ''Come on, let's go home.'' Sasuke took the blond's smaller hand in his and pulled him towards their home. Naruto finally snapped out of his surprise and his expression melted into a fond smile. His cheeks warmed agreeably.

He suddenly felt ashamed of ever doubting Sasuke's attraction towards him. He knew for a fact that Sasuke had loved him and only him for many years. And as if Sasuke's over-the-top possessive behaviour wasn't proof enough, the Uchiha never failed to tell him how beautiful and lovely he was.

Later that night, Naruto found himself in simple T-shirt and briefs, sprawled on his stomach on the bed, reading his late godfather's book for probably the fiftieth time. He never got tired of the tale and every read, he discovered new details. Perhaps he should try to have it republished; perhaps now people would see the true genius of Jiraiya's writing.

Just as he finished his chapter and put the book onto the bedside table, Naruto felt a large warm hand on his clothed butt. The bed sunk slightly under Sasuke's weight beside him. The blond blushed at the shirtless jounin when the latter slipped his hand pass the elastic band of his underwear, sliding long rough fingers along his crack.

Jiraiya had been a flashy pervert, but he was pretty sure Sasuke beat him even in that field.

''W-wait,'' Naruto said between two shaky breaths, as he felt the raven's fingers tease him. The blond rolled onto his back and, hesitating just a moment, pulled his T-shirt up to his neck, exposing his chest completely. He looked away, a light shade of pink colouring his cheeks. ''Touch me here.''

Sasuke blinked in confusion, but the sight sent a shiver down his spine then right to his cock.

''I thought it embarrassed you,'' the Uchiha said with a little teasing smile. Naruto's blush darkened.

''Yeah but... you like that part of me so...'' he trailed off, not trusting his voice to go further. The fact that he now knew Sasuke liked _his _breasts made him want to be touched. There was just something about the heat in Sasuke's eyes when the jounin lusted after him that set Naruto's whole body on fire. There was hardly anything more arousing than that.

''Fuck,'' Sasuke muttered, the tent in his pants now getting almost painful. ''You're so...'' Not wasting a second more, the Uchiha palmed Naruto's nipples roughly, settling himself comfortably between warm thighs. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other as Sasuke thrust against the smaller blond, playing with his chest without restraint.

''Aah... hnn...'' Naruto moaned lewdly, closing his eyes and arching his back from the sensation.

He could feel Sasuke's huge clothed cock literally crushing down his own and his briefs getting wet already. Sasuke's hands and mouth on his chest felt amazing, even more so now that the Uchiha had his full consent. Sasuke mouthed, licked and sucked on a nipple hard until it turned numbed, then latched onto the other. The blond's breaths were getting shorter and his thighs began to tremble. The taller jounin quickened his pace, knowing from the way Naruto was reacting that he'd be coming soon. The blond moved his hips to meet up with Sasuke's, desperately trying to get more friction. His groin was burning hot and the wet fabric of his underwear clung to his skin. At an especially hard suckle on his nipple and squeeze to the other, Naruto found his release at last. His whole body shook and he shot his load in his briefs. Sasuke continued to thrust against him recklessly, smudging Naruto's come onto his groin.

Sasuke stopped when he felt Naruto slack and pulled away to admire his work. The pretty blond was a panting and sweaty mess; it was especially messy between his legs. His breasts were furiously red, bruised and wet with spit. It was quite the alluring sight.

The older jounin unceremoniously pulled off the blond's underwear off while the latter caught up his breath, then pulled down his own last clothing articles. He then palmed Naruto's come-covered cock, which earned him a delicious mewl. The blond closed his legs together in shame and looked away. The other only chuckled and continued to pump the soft cock back to life.

Once it was hard again, Sasuke then moved his fingers -still slick with Naruto's come- down to the tight warm hole. He pushed in two fingers. It was a tight fit, but he wanted to make the stretching quick; his cock was burning with need. A third finger soon followed, then some scissoring. Naruto's eyes started to tear up, but pants and moans kept coming out of his mouth anyway. His balls were getting hard again, filling themselves with another load of come.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto sobbed in between pants. ''I need...''

''Get into position,'' Sasuke said huskily, how own voice ragged from need. Sweat was trailing down his face from the heat of their close bodies. He couldn't wait to burry himself in Naruto.

The blond knew exactly what his partner meant by ''position''. It was Sasuke's favourite for fucking; the one that allowed him to go the deepest possible into him. So, turned and got onto his knees, then grabbed the wooden bars of the bed headboard. He spread his legs apart, inviting the older man in.

Sasuke hurried his search into the drawers and, running out of patience, messily spread some lube on his rock-hard cock. He grabbed Naruto's butt cheeks and pushed them apart to position himself against the puckered hole and pushed his way in. He never gets tired of watching Naruto's walls stretch around him.

''N-not so fast-'' Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Sasuke continued to penetrate him. He felt the tears that had gathered earlier falling down his cheeks. He bit on his lips, trying to contain his sobs.

''You'd thick you'd get slack after getting fucked so often but no...'' Sasuke panted, now almost all the way in. ''You're just as tight as the first time.''

''Aahh... hmm…'' Naruto moaned shamelessly when he felt Sasuke's hard balls against his ass. Almost instantly, the older man pulled out only to slam right back in with a loud slapping sound of their skin meeting. ''AAHH!'' Naruto threw his head back in pure bliss; Sasuke had hit his prostate dead on. A familiar pool of warmth gathered between his legs.

''I'm going to fuck you so hard...'' Sasuke growled against his ear. Large, rough hands found their way back onto his hyper-sensitive tits and they palmed and squeezed again. Sasuke began a hard and fast rhythm. Each thrust was met with a loud moan from the blond and the slapping of the raven's hips against the plump ass. Naruto's cock bounced in every direction as Sasuke rammed into him, the now weeping cock hitting his stomach every time.

''Ah- ah- ah... Yes! Hmmm...'' Naruto gripped the bars hard, trying to keep his balance. Sasuke was fucking him so hard it was difficult to even stay in place. ''Yes... there... harder!''

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck, growling and groaning against the soft, tender skin. He grabbed Naruto's breasts fully and squeezed them _hard_, earning an exquisite cry out of the blond. The Uchiha used the steady hold he had on them to push back harder into his lover's tight heat. _Slam! Slam! Slam!_ His biceps were contracted; every bit of strength he had, he used to fuck and squeeze.

''Ah! Ah! Hm! Yes! Oh yes! I'm gonna-'' Cries and tears escaped him profusely; Sasuke's cock pushing against his prostate with every unsparing plunge and the solid hold on his breasts making him see stars of both pain and pleasure. He pushed his hips down to meet his lover's violent whack and at last, he came all over the headboard and his own stomach in fast spurts. His whole body trembled and he could feel all of his strength leaving him. Still, Sasuke continued to fuck him hard; the older man wasn't quite done yet.

''Yeah, that's it, come for me,'' Sasuke grunted against his ears. Naruto spent the last bits of his load. _Slam! Slam! Slam! _The Uchiha kept up his pace, enjoying the soft mewls and sobs that were coming out of the blond. Naruto's whole body was trembling and extremely sensitive. He kept clenching around Sasuke uncontrollably; there was a bit of pain, but the afterglow also made it insanely pleasurable. He was just too utterly spent to get it up a third time so soon. His lover's solid grab on his tits was probably the only thing keeping him up.

''I'm- close-'' Sasuke said when he felt his balls suddenly tighten. Naruto clenched his walls tighter around the other's huge, throbbing cock and gathered some energy so he could thrust back onto it. ''Fuck!'' With a particularly forceful push, Sasuke buried his cock deep and released every last drop of come.

The couple fell down limply on the bed, the larger of the two almost crushing the other with his weight. The blond, however, didn't have the will to protest. He just breathed in and out; trying to form a coherent was too much for him at the moment.

Sasuke, for his part, rolled his hips lazily, enjoying the last moments of his orgasm and the creamy sensation Naruto's come-filled hole provided. He let out a long, satisfied sigh.

''Every bit of me aches,'' Naruto complained after a while, sleepiness slowly numbing his mind. He felt Sasuke smirked tiredly against the crook of his neck.

''You'll have to call in sick tomorrow, cause I'm not done with you yet.'' That certainly woke Naruto up. His eyes went wide with disbelief.

''Go to hell!'' He twisted his neck so he could throw Sasuke a proper glare. The latter's smirk only widened. That's when Naruto noticed Sasuke's dick was getting harder inside of him. ''You gotta be kidding me...''

Sasuke started a slow rhythm.

OoOoO

A few days later, when Naruto was well again, he went on a hunt for Suigetsu, blaming him for making a sex-craving monster out of Sasuke.


End file.
